


Fuck-Fil-A

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom Sollux Captor, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, F/M, Fast Food, Funny, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Polyamory, Smut, Top Sollux Captor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Sollux and Feferi fuck while Eridan gets Chick-Fil-A.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Feferi Peixes, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor/Feferi Peixes, Sollux Captor/Feferi Peixes
Kudos: 19





	Fuck-Fil-A

"Hey, I'm goin to pick up some Chick-fil-A, do you two want...anything..." Eridan began, opening the door on Feferi and Sollux.

Sollux was on top of Feferi, pinning her arms to the bed with a toothy smirk on his face, Feferi's shapely legs coiled around his hips, pressing up into him as he held her down. There was a pause between the three, Sollux and Feferi turning their heads to look at Eridan.

"Helloooo~" Feferi crooned awkwardly, not unravelling her legs from Sollux.

"Get Popeye's it's way better." Sollux urged, not moving his hips.

"Chick-fil-A's closer though, I'm not walkin all the way to Popeye's."

"Oh! Can I get waffle fries? And chicken strips!" Feferi asked.

"What do you want Sol? Not Popeye's."

"Ugh, fine. The chicken sandwich I guess, spicy obviously."

"Alright, your majesty. Well, get back to fuckin, I'll probably be back by the time you horny quickshots are done." Eridan sighed, shutting the door behind him.

"Byyye Eridan!" Feferi called, squeaking as Sollux bit down on her neck, the girl wrapping her legs around him even tighter. "Ha ha! Well SOMEONE'S eager!"

"I could say the same for you~"

Feferi giggled as she felt his breath on her love-bite covered neck, grinding her crotch against his shaft to tease and goad him into starting.

"Come on, Sollux~" 

"I'll be cumming, don't worry FF."

"Pshh! That'd be REALLY stupid if I wasn't so horny right nAHH~" Feferi let out a surprised squeal as Sollux thrust against her without warning, the girls back arching in shock.

"You were saying?" He teased, face flushed as he felt Feferi squeeze around his dick, holding onto him like she was about to fall through the bed, and with the way he was pounding into her, Feferi felt like she was! Cod, she loved how fast and hard and ROUGH Sollux could be with her sometimes! Eridan was gentle and treated her like a princess, kissing her neck and rocking into her, and of course Sollux could be very soft with her too, but she loved it when he would pin her down and take her without warning, biting her and dragging his tongue over places he knew would feel best.

Feferi's legs couldn't hold onto him anymore and feel limp over the bed, shaking with the movement of her body as she moaned aimlessly with each thrust.

"How're you holding up, FF?" Sollux asked, hearing her mindless keening and even seeing a tear glistening in her lashes in front of her sparkling pink eyes, lost in the pleasure and unfocused.

Fuck, she was pretty. She was all laid out under him, her ocean of hair sprawled out as she sank into the soft bed sheets, perky breasts heaving with her chest. GOD-he wanted to do so many things to her, and she'd probably let him.

"Fuck don't stop!" She begged breathlessly, looking up at him with her big eyes. How could he say no to that!

"Your wish is my command, princess~" The word princess lingered on his tongue and went straight to Feferi's g-spot, the girl clamping hard down on him like she was trying to squeeze him dry.

"HanNGH~Yes yes yes YES~!"

Her nails dug into his back, but Sollux barely noticed, gritting his teeth and just thrusting into her harder. The mashing of their hips was sure to bruise her, and his legs felt like they were on fire, but Sollux was determined to give Feferi all that he could, and all that she wanted. Feferi yelped out even louder, showing her appreciation by squeezing down on him, her body burning up under his touch. Every time he pounded against her cervix she felt like a bomb was going off in her g-spot, her pussy making soft, wet noises with each thrust. Feferi took her hands to her chest and began squeezing her soft breasts, pinching her nipples to add to the immense pleasure washing over her.

"G-good~!" She managed to say in between incoherent moans and yelps. "Please-more!~"

"Mmm~" Sollux purred, stopping to grab her wrists and thrust her down into the bed, slamming into her hips in a way that made her mind shatter in her skull for a moment, the girl screaming as pleasure jolted through her body like lightning. He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her, Sollux's probing and gentle bites contrasting the way Feferi sloppily gave in to his touch, melting under him and moaning with each thrust.

Sollux felt his orgasm grow closer, the boy making sure not to let his speed falter with the way Feferi clamped around his throbbing dick. He could feel her react to each thrust under him, the way her entire body tensed up before relaxing into putty in between each thrust, the way she squeaked every time their hips slapped together, the way her mouth eagerly took everything Sollux gave her. Feferi's moans and squeaks got louder and more intense as she too got closer and closer to cumming, unable to move against Sollux's dominating touch, pinning her down and making her take it all.

Sollux bucked his hips into Feferi as he came, clasping his hands around her wrists and pressing into her, his hot cum spilling out of her cunt and onto the bed sheets. Shortly into his orgasm, Feferi came too, clamping and quivering around his dick, Sollux able to see her pleasured face as he pulled away, eyes rolled back and drooling tongue lolling out of her mouth. Feferi twitched as Sollux pulled out, cum slopping out of her twitching cunt. He pulled her chin up into a kiss, and Feferi obliged to return it, but Sollux pulled away before she could become too enthusiastic.

"Was that good, Princess~" Sollux asked playfully, sipping a half-drunk can of Coke that was on the nightstand.

"Soooo good, daddy!"

"Pfft-do I look like your daddy?!"

"Well I tried." Feferi sighed. Sollux reached over and grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around his girlfriend. "Thanks."

"You should probably clean yourself up before-"

"Are you guys done fucking yet?!" Eridan called, swinging the bedroom door open, white paper bags in hand.

"Yep!" Feferi chirped, smiling wide, Eridan's heart melting a little at seeing her wrapped in a blanket and smiling sweetly.

"Yeah ED, hand over the sandwich, I used up all my energy banging a hot babe."

"Psh! More like you used up all your fuckin body mass, now I remember why we always fuck in the dark!" Eridan retorted, sitting on the bed next to Feferi and handing the pair a white paper bag each.

"Oops! I've got yours, Sollux." Feferi said, swapping bags with Sollux, her movement showing Eridan what was under the blanket.

"Sol what the fuck!"

"What?"

"You can't just let Fef sit here in your fucking cum!"

"Oh, that."

"What do you mean 'oh that'?! Sol it's just gross!"

"Ughhh! Eridaan! Can I scoop the cum out AFTER my waffle fries? I'm hungry!"

"...fine." Eridan grumbled, starting on his nuggets.

"Aw, you got me deluxe? Love you babe~" Sollux cooed, patting Eridan's thigh.

"Don't mention it, just lookin at you is suckin out my body mass."

"I HAVE fucking sucked out your body mass, ED."

"Pssh-stop bickering! You're starting to sound like two old ladies." Feferi joined, talking with a mouth full of chicken strip.

"Two old ladies sitting either side of a girl sitting in cum." Sollux added.

"Which is still fuckin gross by the way."


End file.
